joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Son Goku (Neo-Exaggerated)
|-|Base= |-|SSJ1= |-|SSJ2= |-|SSJ3= |-|SSJG= |-|SSJB= |-|SSJB Kaioken x10= |-|Limit Breaker= Summary Goku is Goku, nuff said. Powers and Stats Key: Base | Super Saiyan Forms | Super Saiyan God | Super Saiyan Blue | Limit Breaker Tier: Low Aleversal LV3 | Mid-Low Aleversal LV3 High-Low Aleversal LV3 | Low-Mid Aleversal LV3 | Mid Aleversal LV3 Name: Son Goku Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Boy Age: Unknown Classification: Saiyan Deity Powers and Abilities: NONE (Too stronk) Goku Faculties: Power on Superpower Wiki + Usual Bullshizzing, Ki Manipulation, GOD-type Ki (Ki focused on anti-"hax" properties), GOD-SOUL, Extreme Nilmunity to SOUL Manipulation (So immune that even those that can bypass nilmunities have no effect on his SOUL), SOUL and SOUL Trait Extreme Nilmunity (So immune that even the strongest OVER-SOUL can't override this), Powers and Abilities Extreme Nilmunity and Faculty Godly Immunity, FLOW OF DATA/SOURCE CODE/BITS/STATS/Inner-Concepts Manipulation/Destruction/Negation/etc. Strong Nilmunity, Bullshizzanigans (Bullshizzing and Shenanigans combined into one), Able to bypass that which is not even unbypassable, Can attack you through anything (Even through a MENU), Can DAMAGE DATA/CODE/BITS, Inner-Conceptual Survivability (Ungodly), KILLING INTENT Limited Resistance (Can take a single hit from a user of it), Extrasensory Perception (Up to the 9th Sense) | Same, but in-applicably higher than before | Same, but undefinably higher than before | Same, but too damn high | Same, but completely ridiculous (To the point where his GOD-SOUL outputs more pressure than any SUPER GOD-SOUL) + KILLING INTENT Resistance (Can take a few hits from a user of it) Attack Potency: Low Aleversal LV3 | Mid-Low Aleversal LV3 High-Low Aleversal LV3 | Low-Mid Aleversal LV3 | Mid Aleversal LV3 Speed: Low Aleversal LV3 | Mid-Low Aleversal LV3 High-Low Aleversal LV3 | Low-Mid Aleversal LV3 | Mid Aleversal LV3 Lifting Strength: Low Aleversal LV3 | Mid-Low Aleversal LV3 High-Low Aleversal LV3 | Low-Mid Aleversal LV3 | Mid Aleversal LV3 Striking Strength: Low Aleversal LV3 | Mid-Low Aleversal LV3 High-Low Aleversal LV3 | Low-Mid Aleversal LV3 | Mid Aleversal LV3 Durability: Low Aleversal LV3 | Mid-Low Aleversal LV3 High-Low Aleversal LV3 | Low-Mid Aleversal LV3 | Mid Aleversal LV3 Stamina: High-Mid Aleversal LV3 (Can handle Limit Breaker for a good while) Range: High-Mid Aleversal LV3 Standard Equipment: W h a t e v e r h e w a n t s . Intelligence: Unknown Degree of Unknown outside of battle (Seems to lack basic knowledge). Sekrit Aleversal LV H.O.P.E. 2.0 when it comes to battle (Countless SPARs and FIGHTs have granted him incredible combat knowledge) Weaknesses: Gokupotence has WEAKNESS Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ki Blast' – A simple blast of Ki that can destroy an Alefinite amount of matter. *'Invisible Eye Blast' – A move where Goku fires an invisible blast of Ki from his eyes. *'Destructo Disk' – Can cut through anything, even if it can't be cut, or can neither be cut nor not cut. *'Kamehameha' – Goku's signature energy attack, even though it was invented by Master Roshi. Goku first learned this technique after witnessing Roshi use it to extinguish the fire on Fire Mountain. Goku can utterly destroy anything with the Kamehameha. *'Continuous Kamehameha' – Goku spams multiple Kamehamehas to quickly defeat his opponent. *'Solar Flare' – Goku releases a burst of light, blinding his opponents for Aleternity while receiving Alefinite degree burns at the same time. *'Kaio-Ken' – Goku forms a red ki aura around his body, multiplying his power level, enhancing his strength and speed. The highest level of this attack used is unknown, but presumed to be pretty damn high. *'Jokebattlesversal Spirit Bomb' - Learned from Bread. First, Goku charges the Spirit Bomb like a Universal Spirit Bomb, except he gathers memes, shitposts, and funny pictures all over existence and non-existence, reality and fiction, and everywhere and nowhere, along with websites and games and energy. However, this takes no time at all. The Spirit Bomb's colour looks like rainbowish, and you can hear many memetic sounds inside. It is vastly bigger than the Universal Spirit Bomb. *'Ultimate Jokebattlesversal Spirit Bomb' - A maximum charged version of the Jokebattlesversal Spirit Bomb. Also learned from Bread. *'Final Jokebattlesversal Spirit Bomb' - An over-the-max charged version. It's way stronger than the previous bombs, and it's as big as a universe. It pulls the opponent towards the bomb, even if the opponent is resistant to or can erase that kind of stuff. It can't disappear unless Goku wills it to, therefore only running away from the bomb will give you an escape. This bomb will keep moving no matter what. Once again, learned from Bread. Via Limit Breaker, Goku can fuel this with his own energy, though it takes 5 minutes to charge and it leaves him exhausted afterwards. *'After-image technique' – Goku can fool any and all enemies by sending an after-image to fight them. Said after-image has the exact same STATS as Goku himself. *'Dragon Fist' – Goku delivers a punch that causes an explosion, summoning a golden dragon to either wrap around the enemy and disintegrate them, or devour them. *'Limit-Breaking Kamehameha' - The absolute strongest Kamehameha ever known. It is casually on the level of the Ultimate Jokebattlesversal Spirit Bomb, and can potentially surpass the Final version as well. Goku can spam this as well. *'Goku Solos' - REDACTED (The information relating to this move has been removed for your safety. Trust us, even the most powerful minds would go insane simply trying to describe this "technique". All we can say is, should Goku ever feel the need to use this, all of Joke Battles may very well be doomed.) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Goku Category:Dragon Ball Category:Exaggerated Category:Tier ??? Category:Aleverse Category:Saiyans Category:KingPin0422's Profiles Category:Super Saiyan Category:Aliens Category:Ki Users